The recumbent bicycle and recumbent tricycle art is relatively young. As such, many inventors are experimenting with various methods of achieving optimized results associated with the industry in general.
Recumbent bicycles and recumbent tricycles generally comprise a main frame coupled to a front wheel and a rear wheel or wheels with a seating area that places the rider in a supine position. In most prior art, the main frame includes a hollow center tube and a beam having a first end, and a second end coupled to the pedals of the recumbent. The first end of the beam commonly telescopes within the center tube to adjust the position of the pedals relative to the seating area to accommodate riders of different height. The beam is held in place within the center tube by a beam clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,555 reveals a recumbent tricycle typical of the industry with an adjustable pedal locating method. The pedal bearing assembly is attached to a tubular support piece that slides inside a coaxial tubular member attached to the primary bicycle frame. The pedal assembly is adjusted by loosening clamping bolts and sliding the pedal assembly further in or out of the support member attached to the primary bicycle in a telescopic fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,278 and WO 100015965 A2 both reveal recumbent bicycles typical of the industry with a front and rear-suspension. As can be seen, the assembly of the rear suspension requires components and, or frame design specific to the configuration depicted. Also shown is a similar pedal assembly adjustment method consisting of a pedal bearing assembly attached to a tubular support piece that slides inside a coaxial tubular member which is attached to the primary bicycle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,388 reveals a front-wheel powered recumbent bicycle which has a front wheel shock-absorber. Their invention is, in part, an approach to compensate for the variation of distance between the front wheel center and pedal sprocket center experienced as the front shock translates. The translational motion of the front shock increases or decreases the distance between the noted centers and causes reduced or increased chain tension in the process.
If the position of the pedals is adjusted relative to the frame of the vehicle, it is often accomplished with the telescopic motion described above.
Existing art, whether bicycle or tricycle, consist of generally similar rear wheel mounting methods. Typical mounting methods consist of permanently affixed primary frame appendages to which the wheel is attached with nut and bolt.
Existing art with rear-suspensions generally consist of a frame assembly having front and rear portions connected at one or more pivot points with a shock absorber taking the load of the rider—see prior art.
Front shock absorber translation is not typically a problem for chain tension considering the chain on a bicycle or tricycle is usually in the rear of the vehicle. In the prior art of front-wheel powered bicycles with front shock absorbers, the assembly of the front power train is allowed to flex such that chain tension is generally maintained.
Panniers are often used on recumbent bicycles and tricycles with various attachment methods.
The following is a list of a few disadvantages within the current art of recumbent bicycles and tricycles as it pertains to the invention described herein:                1) Prior art of adjustable pedal locating methods require a long internal telescoping tube for adjustment, and a long external support tube and does not maximize the adjustment possible for the amount of material used.        2) Prior art of rear suspension designs are relatively complicated, heavy, and do not take full advantage of existing technology.        3) Prior art of rear wheel attachment methods do not use existing front wheel attachment technology (such as forks, bearings, head-tubes, seals etc). This requires many unique parts.        4) Prior art of rear wheel attachment methods do not allow for flexibility in the owners choice of what type of rear wheel attachment may be used.        5) Prior art of rear wheel attachment methods do not allow for use of rigid or shock-absorber type forks interchangeably limiting performance under various riding conditions.        